


Entranced

by melanietrancy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Soft!Mando, stop i just love him so much, this was entirely self-indulgent and no i won't apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanietrancy/pseuds/melanietrancy
Summary: Good sleep is a rarity for Mando. Perhaps that’s why he loves how peaceful you look while you rest.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Entranced

Sleep was not a priority for Mando. He could go days hot on the trail of a bounty without a break for food, let alone sleep. So you would think that on those occasions where the two of you were hurtling through hyperspace for days straight, he would take the opportunity to catch up on his missed rest, but no. There was too much pent up energy that had nowhere to go for him to even sit still, let alone allow his mind to calm enough to slip away into the dream world. 

You, on the other hand, had already been awake for damn near 48 hours straight before you even set off back into the blur of hyperspace, so the second the coordinates were set, you left the cockpit to curl up on the cot just below the ladder. Mando couldn’t blame you, but honestly?

He was bored. And he missed talking to you. 

A few months ago, Mando would have convinced himself that he was leaving the cockpit to check the weapons stock, or to find a ration bar to shove up under his helmet, but lately he had been throwing the pretense out the window. No, he just wanted to see you. Maybe you were still awake, reading one of those novels you brought onto his ship with you, and he could - 

No, you were asleep. Dead to the world asleep and it was the cutest damn thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He leaned against the ladder slightly, entranced by the sight of you curled up on the cot. You looked so peaceful with one hand tucked under the pillow and the other curled up by your face. Every now and then your eyelashes would flutter, your eyebrows would twitch, your lips would purse and pout and Mando was consumed with the curiosity of what they would feel like if he kissed you. 

You must be having a dream, he figured. He hoped it was a good one, one filled with softness and sunlight and everything else you missed out on as you traversed the galaxy with him. You shifted slightly, your shoulders rolling, and the blanket he had gotten you a few months ago slipped a bit down your back. The air in the ship tended to lean towards the colder side and unlike Mando, who was kept warm by the layer upon layer of cloth and armor he wore, you were often cold and seeing you shiver was something he hated. So he bought you a few fluffy, soft blankets to wrap around your shoulders as you meandered through his ship. He even pulled his gloves off to feel the fabric before he exchanged the credits, wanting to ensure he got something you would like, something nice and soft like you deserved. 

Mando knelt next to the cot and pulled the blanket up to your neck to fight off the goosebumps that were already washing over your exposed skin. Without thinking, he let his knuckles glide gently across your cheek and immediately froze when your eyes opened and you blinked at him, looking almost confused. An apology was trapped behind his teeth, held hostage by a fumbling and confused tongue that would have tripped over the words had they had the chance to escape him. 

But they didn’t. 

Because the smile you gave him washed his mind blank of anything but how devastatingly beautiful you looked. You shifted further to the side as you opened your blanket, one hand patting the empty space in an invitation that he had never even let himself imagine receiving. 

“Cyar’ika…” Mando whispered, his voice cracking even through the modulator, but he didn’t get the chance to finish. The small sound you gave was somewhere between a whine and a groan, all sleepy and grumpy sounding, and who was he to deny such a sweet offer? “Okay, just… be patient.”

With that, Mando stood and began methodically removing his armor, setting the beskar on a nearby small table. Typically sure hands had a small tremble when he decided to take off his gloves at the last second, something in the back of his mind urging him to seek the comfort of your skin against his. The cot wasn’t big enough for the both of you to lie flat on your backs, let alone for there to be an inch of space to be found between your bodies, and it made a small thrill shoot down Mando’s spine. 

He was finally getting to touch you and he was almost lightheaded with the excitement of it all. 

You were quick to press yourself against the wall to give him the space to slide into the poor excuse for a bed, but the second he was settled, you huddled right against him as if it was an old habit, something the two of you did every night. The weight of your head on his chest, the press of your chest to his ribs, the soft shifting as you got comfortable, all of it was enough to make Mando flush with heat. He was glad for the helmet that kept his face hidden from you - he wouldn’t be able to live with the embarrassment if you could see how flustered you left him by something so simple. Your arm settled across his chest, your fingers curled around his ribs, and a long sigh fell from your lips. 

“You’re so warm, Mando.” You mumbled as he pulled the blanket up to cover you both, your voice still heavy with sleep. 

All he could do was hum in reply. He didn’t trust his voice, not when the urge to whisper his name, his real name, was almost too much to bear. The time would come, he knew that. As sure as the double sunrise on Tatooine, you would know his name one day. 

Perhaps you would even share it. 

The thought should have terrified him, but instead a sense of peace he hadn’t felt in years washed over him, settled into his tattered, exhausted soul, and Mando knew with every fiber of his being that you were his safety. 

You were practically nuzzling into him, rubbing your cheek against the duraweave he wore, and Mando curled his arm around your shoulders to hold you even closer. A low, happy groan rumbled from you when his bare fingers slid under the blanket to lightly trace your bicep and you somehow managed to press even closer to him, as if you couldn't get enough of and fuck, neither could he. 

Mando flattened his palm to run down your arm and shuddered. How long had it been since he felt the warmth of another’s skin against his own? The absence of human contact had him greedy for more and his other hand reached over to trail his fingertips down the curve of your jaw. Your fingers wrapped around his wrist, surprisingly strong for someone so tired, and for a moment he worried that he did something wrong, that he had overstepped and made you uncomfortable. 

But you simply brought his hand up to your lips, kissed the middle of his palm, and interlocked your fingers with his own, and yeah, there was no chance of denying it anymore. 

He loved you so much.

Within minutes, you were slack against him, lost once more in the realm of sleep, but this time there were no signs of discomfort to be seen. You weren’t shifting or twitching like you had been before and Mando’s chest swelled with the knowledge that you trusted him so implicitly. 

Your very presence against him was enough to make his mind finally slow down. The endless running commentary that came from constantly having his guard up came to a halt and his eyes fluttered shut beneath his helmet. The tension melted from his shoulders and back - even from that one knot in his lower back that always plagued him. 

The last clear thought that he had was how safe and at home he felt in your arms and just how thrilled he was to do it again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello gremlins, it's me again  
> i hope you enjoyed this! it made me yearn, ngl  
> check out my tumblr (mellowswriting) for more!


End file.
